d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Scott, Psychotic cyborg
John Scott: Male Human Cykotec Bogeyman Strong Hero 5: CR 8; Medium Humanoid; HD 5d8+40; hp 66; Mas 29; Init +0; Spd 30 ft.; Defense 30, touch 13, flat-footed 30 (+3 class, +17 natural); BAB +7; Grap +13; Atk +15 ranged (3d8, Desert Eagle w/ HE rounds), or +11 ranged (6d6, shrapnel grenades), or +13 melee (3d6+12, chainsaw); Full Atk Atk +15/+10 ranged (3d8, Desert Eagle w/ HE rounds), or +11 ranged (6d6, shrapnel grenades), or +13/+8 melee (3d6+12, chainsaw); SQ Fast Healing 5, Immunities, Death's Door, Psychotic Rage; FS 5 ft. by 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft.; AL Evil; SV Fort +13, Ref +1, Will -1; AP 2; Rep +2; Str 22, Dex 10, Con 26, Int 14, Wis 6, Cha 8. *'Occupation:' Criminal (bonus class skills: Hide, Move Silently)/Heir (bonus class skill: Sense Motive) *'Skills:' Hide +13, Move Silently +8, Sense Motive +6, Knowledge (streetwise) +12, Knowledge (technology) +12, Computer Use +6. *'Feats:' Educated (knowledge: streetwise, knowledge: technology), Personal Firearms Proficiency, Nighttripper(heir), Power Attack, Cleave, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (chainsaw), Tough Plus, Great Fortitude, Improved Damage Threshold. *'Mutations:' Andrenaline Jolt, Lost Arm. *'Talents (Strong Hero):' Melee Smash 1, Melee Smash 2, Melee Smash 3. *'Talents (Tough Hero):' Remain Conscious, Energy Resistance (fire). *'Possessions:' Mastercraft +3 (damage) Chainsaw, rage implant, injector unit, 10 doses of Boost, mastercraft +3 heavy subcutaneous body armor, Desert Eagle w/ Video Scope and alternate weapon (minigrenade launcher), Silencer, 50 high explosive .50AE bullets, 6 shrapnel grenades, mastercraft +3 fatigues (city pattern), advanced artificial arm, antishock implant, external weapon mount (chainsaw), flash goggles, multi-use item (nightvision optics, telescopic optics, mastercraft +3 targeting optics, HUD w/ mastercraft +3 targeting software & sensor software), multi-use item (advanced artificial ears, mastercraft +3 pick-up mic, shotgun mic, laser mic), military cybernetics license, feat implant *''Psychotic Rage (Ex):'' John can fly into a psychotic rage twice per day. While raging, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to Defense. The increase in Constitution raises John's hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the psychotic rage, when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) *While in a psychotic rage, John cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Balance, Escape Artist, and Intimidate), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. Furthermore, he cannot use any equipment (other than his cybernetics) that requires more than a standard action to activate. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise and item creation feats. *A fit of psychotic rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + John's (newly improved) Constitution modifier, though John may prematurely end it if desired. At the end of the psychotic rage, John loses the modifiers and restrictions imposed by the psychotic rage and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. *John can fly into a psychotic rage only once per encounter. *''Death’s Door (Su):'' John appears to die if reduced to –10 hit points. However, unless he is reduced to its negative Constitution score in hit points, his “death” is only temporary; when John’s fast healing ability (see below) brings its hit point total to 1 or higher, he springs back to life. *''Fast Healing 5 (Su):'' John heals 5 points of damage per round until he is reduced to its negative Constitution score, at which point he dies. This ability does not enable John to regrow or reattach severed body parts. *''Immunities (Ex):'' John is immune to disease, mind-affecting effects, necromantic effects, paralysis, poison, and sleep. He is not subject to nonlethal damage. Category: D20 Modern CR 8 NPCs and Creatures Category: Strong Category: Cyborg